Modern Philidosia
by leorael
Summary: Philidosia ship (Philip and Theodosia ) Modern, High school. NOT COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Hamilton Philodosia (Philip/Theodosia) Fanfiction!

Written by: Leo Rael

This is a Hamilton Philidosia fanfic. It is Modern! Not all details may be historically accurate.

 **~Chapter I~**

Theodosia

"What is 43 * 59 - 3792 / 4?" The teacher asked the class. You can hear multiple pencils writing and scribbling, to find out the answer. Everyone in the class was anxiously trying to be first to answer correctly. Everyone, except Theodosia. Her mind was elsewhere. Never being the brightest one, she always got distracted during maths. The only reason she was in class II was because she always studied hard and crammed for the test, because she didn't listen in class. Today, she was looking at the curly hair of the boy 3 rows in front of her, Philip Hamilton.

As she was daydreaming, Philip's hand spontaneously shot up into the air.

"1,707!" Philip shouted.

"Great job, Philip," The teacher said. "Another right answer, again. Did you study over the summer?"

"Yes, in fact I di--" The bell cut him off as he answered the teacher. Everyone flooded into the hallways for their 4 minutes of freedom between classes. As Theodosia pushed her way through the crowded hallway, she finally arrived at her locker. She opened the locker and then glanced over at Philip walking through the hallway.

'Philip _has been my crush for 3 years now. He's perfect for me. He's athletic, a genius, and so, so, cute!'_ Theodosia thought.

All while she was daydreaming again, she didn't notice the books sliding out of her locker towards her. Crash! went the books, as they fell on the ground. Shocked, she fell on her knees to pick them up, struggling as books are being kicked around through the crowd.

'Oh _no, what am I gonna do?'_ She thought as her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. I really need to stop daydreaming!


	2. Chapter 2

Hamilton Philodosia (Philip/Theodosia) Fanfiction!

Written by: Leo Rael

This is a Hamilton Philidosia fanfic. It is Modern! Not all details may be historically accurate.

 **~Chapter II~**

Philip

"Hey Philip what's up, dude?" said J.J., the quarterback of the football team. "Are you comin' to practice tonight?"

"Totally! I'll be there." Philip replied. Philip is the wide receiver on the school football team, the Panthers. It's Philip's junior year at Peter L. Smith High, and he still doesn't know what to go to college for. It would either be English with football, or mathematics.

As Philip was walking down the hallway for 4th period, he heard a **Crash!** , and quickly turned around to see what it was. What he saw was books, scattered across the hallway floor, and a girl on her knees trying to pick them up. The thing was, no one seemed to care!

Quickly, Philip ran over to help her all while shouting, "Move!" and, "Get out of the way!"

After he was done with picking up the books he gave them to Theodosia.

"Here," he said. "I cannot believe those jerks were knocking your books around so _nonchalantly_!"

 _'His large vocabulary is so attractive!'_

"Umm, uh…. Thank you!" Theodosia said, shocked that anyone would help her, especially her crush himself.

"Hi, I'm Philip Hamilton," He continued "I think I am in your mathematics class?"

"Uhm, yeah… I-I believe so… I'm… Theodosia Burr" She mumbled embarrassedly. As Theodosia swung open her locker door to put her books back in, Philip noticed a picture in her locker through his peripheral vision. It looked like a boy, that looked a little bit like him. Right as he began to notice the strange decoration Theodosia closed her locker and said,

"Ok, it was nice, uhm, talking to you, and like thanks for the books and stuff, but I gotta run."

"That's ok, my pleasure." Philip replied happily. "Also, what class are you heading to next?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh cool, Chemistry 2? 2 honors?"

"No," she said shamefully, "Just, Chemistry, no honors"

"Oh, I see. If you're having trouble with it, I tutor on the weekends. Here's my card." Philip explained. The Chemistry class for sophomores was Chem 2 and the one for Juniors was Chem 2 honors. Although Theodosia was a sophomore, she wasn't too good at the sciences, so she wasn't in any of those classes. Then, they both said bye, and went their separate ways. Philip got in his class just in the knick of time, right before the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Hamilton Philodosia (Philip/Theodosia) Fanfiction!

Written by: Leo Rael

This is a Hamilton Philidosia fanfic. It is Modern! Not all details may be historically accurate.

 **~Chapter III~**

Theodosia

Theodosia stepped off of the yellow school bus and into the bus stop.

"Thanks Mr. Howard!" She yelled through the door, and then started walking downtown towards her house. She lived far away, so she always rode the bus to school. After the bus drove away she checked to see if anybody was watching, no one was. Theodosia leaped into the air, screeching with joy.

"Philip gave me his card, which means I finally have his number!!!" She squealed, blushing even though no one was around.

Once she eventually got home, she put down her bag, and went into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy, I'm home from school" She said.

"Hi Theo," Her dad, Mr. Burr replied. "How was your day at school?"

"Good," Theodosia replied. "Dad, I need to ask you something."

"Anything for you, what do you need?"

"Well," she started, "I'm not doing too well in chemistry, so today I got this card that is for tutoring. Do you think I could do it, please?"

"Who is this tutor?" Her dad replied skeptically.

"I think he's a junior… "

"A junior!" Mr. Burr responded, "and, a he? Like a boy?"

"Da-ad! Please… I'm gonna fail Chem!" Theodosia pleaded.

"Ok fine." He agreed.

"Yay! Thanks Dad!" Theodosia happily blurted out as she excitedly sprinted to her room.

The next day (Saturday)

A knock is heard at the Burr family door.

"I'll get it!!!!" Theodosia yelled from upstairs, where she was preparing her "Chemistry Rules!" book for the tutoring session. Theodosia sprinted through the hall and down the stairs, practically leaping. As she got to the door she looked through the peephole, _'It's really him! Whew, come on Theo, get ready.'_ Theodosia opened the door and saw Philip standing outside.

"Hi, come in!" She quickly said. "Nice, to see you."

"Hello," Philip said "where shall I set up?'

"Oh, we can just go upstairs to my room."

"Sounds great." Philip replied with a smile. They both went up to Theodosia's room and sat down at the nearest table.

"Did you bring your chemistry book?" Philip asked

"Yeah, I did," Theodosia answered "Let me go get it." Theodosia walked over to her dresser and picked up the bright green and very heavy book and brought it over to the table. She plopped it down on the desk.

"Here it is," she said with an annoyed look on her face. "Let's get started."

"Sounds great." Philip replied. Then, they started to work. This time, Theodosia promised herself she was going to listen. She wasn't going to daydream like she always does, over something stupid like Philips hair, she was gonna focus and learn. After a while something strange happened. Theodosia couldn't describe it, it's almost like, she understood? Wait, she did understand! Something about the way he taught, was so amazing, she really started to get it.

"Well, I think we should stop there!" Philip said "You are doing really great!"

"Thank you so much for helping me!" Theodosia replied, as she guided him to the front door.

"Wait, just to be sure, we should exchange numbers, so we can plan future lessons," Philip pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, I already have yours, because of the card, but my number is 555-366-8225." Theodosia happily replied. There was awkward silence as Philip put the number in his phone. Theodosia watched his every move as he did it, just to make sure he got it right.

"Ok, thanks a lot! See ya around!" Philip said, then he walked out of the house and trotted home. Theodosia was jumping with joy, she was so happy they finally were texting. 'I'm so happy!!!' She thought with jubilation, A few minutes passed before she realized… _'Wait, I forgot to pay him!!'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hamilton Philodosia (Philip/Theodosia) Fanfiction!

Written by: Leo Rael

This is a Hamilton Philidosia fanfic. It is Modern! Not all details may be historically accurate.

 **~Chapter IV~**

Philip

"Ok, take 5 everyone, grab a drink!" J.J. yelled to the football team. Today was their usual Sunday night practice, and Philip was very thirsty from practicing all night, but he was committed to football. After all, he was the second best player on the team, the best being J.J.. He's the team captain. Speaking of J.J., he walked over to Philip right then.

"Hey dude, what'chya doin'?" he started.

"Nothing much, just really thirsty from practici--"

"Hey look over there!!!!" J.J. yelled, and while Philip was distracted, he took his phone. The thing was, Philips phone was unlocked as Philip was checking his Social Media, so J.J. could get his info.

"What are you doing!?" Philip yelled as he tried to get his phone back from the really really tall quarterback.

"Nuh uh huh" He replied with a smirk, and he ran away with Philips phone, yelling, "Take 5 more minutes! I have some work to do!"

"Ugh!" Philip yelled in anger, there was no use to try and catch him, as he was also very fast, faster than Philip. So he waited, he waited, and waited until he could scream. (And he did).

Finally after what seemed like an eternity later, J.J. returned back to the Panthers field and returned philips phone. Philip was angry, very angry. He was searching far and wide, all of the storage in his phone, thinking,

 _'What could it be? Is this just one big trick to have me paranoid?_ ' After a little while of searching he finally found it. It was his messages. It was in his messages to that Theodosia girl. And even worse, it wasn't just a message. It was a conversation. And it went like this:

'Hey wanna go out with me tomorrow night at 8 at Starbucks'

Theodosia: 'Really? Umm sure! I will be there at 8!! :D I'm really looking forward to it!'

'And dont worry gurl, ill pay for the WHOLE thing, buy the whole store! IDC'

Theodosia: 'Well, um thank you, I guess. Also, why are you talking like that? Arent you in English Honors?'

Texting is different babe, see you tm

Theodosia: Oh… right. Well, see you then!

Philip could scream. He could probably kill someone right now, but he had other things to think about. He knew he had to show up, or Theodosia's heart would be broken. He would just tell her the truth at the end of the date. And maybe say that his keyboard was broken, and that was why he was barely speaking English.

After that whole thing, they went back to football. They were practicing tackling and sorted into pairs. Philip was paired with J.J. which meant he had to tackle him for this exercise. And Philip took all his rage out on J.J..


End file.
